


Keine Luft mehr

by halfJack



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfJack/pseuds/halfJack
Summary: Yamato ist in einem Selbstkonflikt gefangen, seine Gedanken sind verwirrt. Er möchte sich von den Zwängen befreien, die er sich selbst auferlegte, ohne den Grund zu verstehen, und verliert dadurch immer häufiger die Kontrolle. Kann es einen Menschen zerstören, wenn er glaubt, dass er sich selbst nicht mehr findet?





	Keine Luft mehr

**Author's Note:**

> Der Liedtext stammt von Oomph! und trägt den Namen „Keine Luft mehr“.

„Es tut mir leid.“  
Taichi sah ihm nicht in die Augen. Die Entschuldigung fiel ihm sichtlich schwer. Yamato war verwundert, denn das hatte er von seinem Freund nicht erwartet. Es war noch nicht so lange her, seit sie in der Digiwelt gewesen waren. Damals war keiner von beiden bereit, einen Kompromiss einzugehen.  
Taichi sprach weiter: „Ich ... ich verstehe dich ja, aber ... du musst auch mich verstehen!“  
Bei diesen Worten wandten sich die braunen Augen Yamato zu. Es lag Unsicherheit in ihnen. Yamatos Blick wanderte zu Taichis Wange, die noch immer etwas rot und geschwollen war. Er fühlte sich schuldig, als er daran dachte, wie sie sich erst gestern geprügelt hatten.  
Während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in der Digiwelt war ihr Verhältnis zueinander selten entspannt gewesen, dennoch waren sie sich vertrauter geworden. Sie hatten gelernt, miteinander umzugehen und sich gegenseitig zu verändern. Taichi fing an, Verständnis zu entwickeln und Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Yamato wurde offener, obwohl Taichi seine Gedanken auch so zu kennen schien.  
Doch in letzter Zeit war wieder alles anders. Yamato wurde abweisend und aggressiv, fuhr seinen Freund immer öfter ohne ersichtlichen Grund an, dessen plötzliche Sanftheit ihn schier rasend machte. Aber wieso?  
Yamatos Gesichtszüge wurden weicher und der kalte Ausdruck in seinen Augen wich der Verzweiflung. Warum tat er das? Er wollte es nicht und mit jedem Mal hasste er sich deswegen mehr.  
Er hob seine Hand und strich weich über Taichis gerötete Wange. Dieser zuckte leicht zusammen, gewöhnte sich aber an die Berührung und lächelte. Plötzlich lief Yamato ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken und mit einer mechanischen Bewegung senkte er die Hand wieder. Einen Augenblick später legte sich ein gequältes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht und er fragte: „Bist du mir noch böse?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht!“ Taichi strahlte und wieder versetzte es Yamato einen Stich.  
„Dann ... äh, gut!“ Sie sahen sich in die Augen und Yamato wurde es mit jeder Sekunde unangenehmer. Er konnte die warmen, braunen Augen nicht mehr ertragen, aber genauso wenig seinen Blick abwenden. Langsam wich er zurück und stieß gegen seine Wohnungstür.  
Wie perplex griff seine zitternde Hand nach der Klinke und öffnete mit einem Ruck die Tür.  
Sein Freund beobachtete ihn verwundert, als Yamato in die Wohnung trat und ihn immer noch entrückt angrinste.  
„Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen, Taichi. Es ist gut, dass wir darüber geredet haben, doch ich muss nun leider wieder reingehen.“  
„Oh... ist schon in Ordnung, ich möchte dich nicht aufhalten. Also, bis morgen dann!“ Taichis Gesichtsausdruck wurde ein wenig wehleidig, doch sofort darauf strahlten seine Augen wieder unverfälschte Reinheit aus. Yamato lächelte zurück und ignorierte das Gefühl der Übelkeit. Leise schloss er die Tür und hörte den gedämpften Schritten zu, die hinter ihr verklangen.  
Erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen das harte Holz und versuchte, die durchdringend braunen Augen, die so viel Geborgenheit versprachen, aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Diese Augen sahen direkt in sein Herz, begannen ihn von innen aufzufressen, zu zerstören, ihn regelrecht zu erdolchen.  
Yamatos Magen rebellierte und er rutschte am ganzen Körper zitternd zu Boden. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte er nach Luft zu ringen.  
Taichi hatte es sicher gemerkt. Yamato wusste es, er hatte es in den warmen Augen gesehen, die ihn besorgt studiert hatten. Seine eigene Offenheit, die er sich anzueignen begann, widerte ihn an.  
‚Hör auf damit, Taichi.’ Die braunen Augen blickten ihn verwundert an.  
‚Hör auf damit.’ Warme Augen, die unverfälschte Reinheit ausstrahlten.  
‚Hör auf damit.’ Durchdringende Augen, die so viel Geborgenheit versprachen.  
‚Hör auf!’ Durchdringend braune Augen ...  
Yamato schrie: „Hör auf damit!“

_Keine Hand breit für dich_  
_Keine Macht mehr für dich_  
_Keine Chance mehr für dich_  
_Nicht ein Fuß breit für dich_

„Ich mag sie nicht besonders, aber als Lehrerin ist sie ganz in Ordnung. Heute sollten ...“  
Yamato fühlte sich völlig ausgelaugt. Er hatte, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, nicht viel geschlafen und dementsprechend auch nicht gut.  
„... wir eine Person unserer Wahl beschreiben. Ich ...“  
Er dachte ununterbrochen an die vergangene Zeit mit Taichi und er hatte das Gefühl, sich selbst nicht mehr zu finden.

_Viel zu lange schon_

„... habe mich für dich entschieden. Und ...“  
„Wie?“, unterbrach Yamato seinen kleinen Bruder. Es war nachmittags und die beiden waren auf dem Weg durch den Park, wo sie sich mit den anderen zu einem Picknick treffen wollten.  
Takeru sah unbedarft zu ihm auf.  
„Ist das denn schlimm? Ich wollte gern von dir schreiben.“  
„Nein, ist es nicht. Was hast du geschrieben?“  
„Natürlich, dass du der beste Bruder der Welt bist.“ Takeru lachte fröhlich. „Sieh mal! Da hinten sind die anderen!“  
Er rannte über die Wiese auf einen Baum zu, unter dem eine große Decke ausgebreitet lag. Alle waren schon anwesend, selbst Taichi, der allerdings, laut einer spitzen Bemerkung, offenbar von seiner Schwester angetrieben worden war.  
Nachdem sie alle saßen, erzählte Takeru weiter: „Dann habe ich geschrieben, dass du früher nicht so viel geredet hast, aber dass du mittlerweile richtig nett bist und viel lachst.“

_Viel zu lange schon_

„Meine Lehrerin meinte, dass du wohl einer von der offenen Sorte bist.“

_Viel zu lange schon_

Sie lachten und Mimi wandte sich an Yamato: „Na ja, du hast dich schon ziemlich verändert, stimmt’s?“

_Viel zu lange schon_

„Das lag wohl an Taichis Einfluss. Wenn man bedenkt, wie es früher war, habt ihr euch beide sehr verändert“, sagte Koushiro.

_Viel zu lange schon_

Yamato spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und sah zur Seite, in die Augen Taichis. Es schnitt ihm die Luft ab und er glaubte für einen Moment, zu ersticken.  
Mit einem Ruck machte er sich los und packte hart den Arm seines Bruders.  
„Wieso hast du das geschrieben?“  
Alle starrten ihn an und Takeru fragte gequält: „Wie?“  
„Wieso hast du das geschrieben?“, wiederholte Yamato und in seinem Blick lag ein irres Funkeln.  
Als er sich plötzlich bewusst wurde, was er tat, lockerte er seinen Griff, ließ los und stand auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen verließ er die Gruppe.

_Viel zu lange schon habe ich dich beatmet_  
_Habe ich dich geduldet_  
_Hast du mich entartet_  
_Lass mich!_

Yamato rannte. Das war nicht der richtige Weg gewesen, sich wieder zu finden. Er war doch nicht Taichi! Niemand verstand ihn. Er verstand sich nicht einmal selbst. Wieso hatte er keine Kontrolle mehr über sich?  
‚Lass mich! Ich habe Angst, mich selbst zu verlieren.’  
Er hatte sich schon verloren.  
Er hätte das seinem Bruder nie angetan. Auch Taichi hätte das seinem Bruder nicht angetan. Er war doch nicht Taichi!  
Yamato hielt inne. Er war weit gerannt, ohne zu wissen, wohin. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und jeder Atemzug, der in seine Lungen gepumpt wurde, stach. Doch er musste rennen, Taichi abhängen, ihn endlich hinter sich lassen. Seine blonden Haare fielen ihm vom Schweiß verklebt ins Gesicht. Auch wenn er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, wusste er, dass Taichi ihm hinterhergelaufen war. Er musste ihm entkommen und er hatte es geschafft.  
Nach Hause konnte er nun nicht gehen, denn dort würde Taichi ihn aufspüren. Wohin sollte er sich dann wenden? Wo konnte er atmen?

_Keine Plattform für dich_  
_Keine Luft mehr für dich_  
_Keine Zukunft für dich_  
_Nicht ein Tag mehr für dich_

Damals waren sie auch hier gewesen.  
Yamato sah sich in der großen Halle um. Da es schon dunkel war, konnte er nicht viel erkennen.  
Auf einer Kiste ließ er sich nieder. Seine Glieder schmerzten und sein Körper fühlte sich an wie Blei. Als er versuchte sich zu erinnern, schien sein Verstand wie benebelt.  
Was war damals geschehen? Mit wem war er hier gewesen? War er mit Taichi hier gewesen, spielte sein Bruder nicht auch eine Rolle, ging es um sein Vertrauen?  
Yamato stöhnte auf, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und seinen Geist unter den Schmerzen.  
‚Was ist nur los mit mir?’  
Hinter seiner Trauer, dem Hass auf sich selbst und der Verzweiflung wünschte Yamato sich, dass dieser Junge mit dem warmen Blick und dem typisch aufmunternden Lächeln nun bei ihm wäre.  
Die Kraft kehrte auf einmal in Yamatos Körper zurück. Er schnellte hoch. Auf dem Boden stand ein Eimer, der ein paar Sekunden später mit einer tiefen Delle an der Wand lag, nachdem Yamato ihm einen Tritt versetzt hatte.  
\- Wut -  
Leere Flaschen zerschellten eine nach der anderen auf dem harten Beton.  
\- Zorn -  
Mit einem Stock, den er vom Boden aufhob, schlug er auf alles ein, was ihm in die Quere kam, bis das Holz entzwei splitterte.  
\- Hass -  
Schließlich rammte er seine Faust gegen die unerbittliche Mauer.  
Nach wenigen Minuten war es vorbei. Yamato lag zertrümmert am Boden und schluchzte.  
‚Was ist nur los mit mir, Taichi?’  
Vielleicht sollte er nach Hause gehen.  
‚Ich kann wohl doch nicht fliehen...’

_Viel zu lange schon hast du mich begleitet_  
_Hast du mich vergiftet_  
_Hast du dich verbreitet_  
_Lass mich!_

Yamato verließ die Wohnung am nächsten Tag nicht. Als er in der letzten Nacht doch noch nach Hause gekommen war, hatte ihm sein Vater sofort eine Ohrfeige erteilt. Dieser war über sich selbst erschrocken, das zeigte seine schuldbewusste Miene danach, doch er sorgte sich nur um seinen Sohn. Yamato konnte sich nicht mehr an das Gespräch erinnern, das sie daraufhin geführt hatten. Spielte es denn eine Rolle?  
Am Morgen war sein Vater dann zur Arbeit gefahren und hatte versichert, am Abend wieder da zu sein.  
Yamato saß im Wohnzimmer auf einem Sessel und schaltete den Fernseher von einem Kanal zum nächsten. Er wollte gerade eine Dauerwerbesendung wegschalten, als es an der Tür klingelte. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen erhob er sich.  
Sein Gefühl bestätigte sich mit dem Öffnen der Tür und den braunen Augen, die ihn besorgt durchdrangen. Taichi wandte seinen Blick ein wenig beschämt zur Seite und fragte: „Darf ich reinkommen?“  
Yamato sagte nicht ungern „Ja“ und ging zusammen mit seinem Freund zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
Sie setzten sich und schwiegen eine Weile. Die Dauerwerbesendung, ein Programm, wie man zum Nichtraucher werden konnte, lief noch.  
... Um Sie von Ihrer Sucht zu befreien, erhalten Sie gesundheitsunterstützende ...  
„Was ist denn los, Yamato?“  
Taichi sah fast verzweifelt in die blauen Augen, die sich ihm verschlossen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“  
„Aber es muss doch irgendetwas sein!“  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Taichi!“ Betrübt wanderte Yamatos Blick zum Fernseher.  
... Es hilft Ihnen, von dem Nikotin loszukommen ...  
„Ich glaube, es geht mir in letzter Zeit nicht so gut. Ich bin erschöpft und mir tut alles weh. Aber ich bin froh, dass du hier bist.“ Yamato entschuldigte sich nicht, das tat er nie. Taichi lächelte.  
„Damals hatten wir oft solche Probleme, erinnerst du dich?“  
Damals war es anders gewesen als heute.  
„Wie könnte ich das vergessen?“, schmunzelte Yamato und das Lächeln seines Freundes wurde breiter.  
... Wenn Sie sich ganz einfach etwas Gutes tun wollen und Ihr Leben von Grund auf ändern möchten ...  
„Es scheint dir wieder besser zu gehen, Yamato.“  
Sie sahen sich an und Taichi fuhr ermunternd fort.  
„Dann ist ja alles gut.“  
In seinem Inneren wurde es kalt und das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erstarrte. Blitzartig war Yamato auf den Beinen, stand vor seinem Freund und schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht.

_Beiß in die Hand, die dich verführt_

‚Nicht!’ Der Schrei drang durch Yamatos Gedanken, doch er konnte sich nicht gegen das wehren, was er gerade tat.

_Beiß in das Fleisch, das dich regiert_

Völlig überrumpelt lag Taichi am Boden. Er wurde am Kragen hochgezerrt und hart gegen die Wand gepresst.  
„Alles soll gut sein?! Woher willst du wissen, wie ich mich fühle?“, zischte ihm Yamato ins Ohr, bevor er seine Faust in den ungeschützten Bauch stieß. Taichi keuchte und sackte zusammen. Er wurde herumgerissen und sein Freund schlug weiter auf ihn ein.

_Beiß in die Hand, die dich verführt_

‚Hör auf!’, hörte Yamato sich innerlich schreien. ‚So kann ich nicht atmen.’

_Beiß in das Fleisch, das dich diktiert_

„Warum siehst du mich immer so an? Hör auf damit! Es tut weh, wenn du so in mein Inneres schaust!“  
Seine Schläge wurden schwächer.  
„Ich will bei dir sein, aber warum kannst du mich nicht einfach verlassen ...?“  
Yamatos Hände verharrten auf der bebenden Brust seines Freundes, der ihn traurig musterte.  
„Yamato ...“  
Sein Körper verkrampfte, er konnte es nicht verhindern. Er weinte. Seine Tränen fielen auf das Shirt seines Freundes, der ohne Gegenwehr unter ihm lag. Taichi erhob sich halb, Yamato immer noch auf seinen Beinen, und zögerte kurz, doch dann umarmte er ihn. Yamato drückte ihn an sich, wollte ihn nie mehr loslassen.  
So verharrten sie eine Zeit lang, doch plötzlich wurde Taichi weggestoßen. Von der Wucht getroffen stöhnte er schmerzlich auf.  
Yamato wandte sich ab.  
Ihm nachrufend versuchte Taichi ihn aufzuhalten.  
„Yamato!”  
Abrupt blieb dieser stehen und drehte sich langsam wieder um.

_Nie wieder hier!_

Die braunen Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, konfrontiert mit der Kälte im Blick seines Freundes. Yamato kam erneut auf ihn zu.  
„Willst du wissen, wie das ist?“  
Er griff nach Taichis Händen, der zu verwirrt war, um sich zu wehren, und hielt sie fest.  
„Wie es ist, wenn du nicht atmen kannst?“

_Nie mehr in mir!_

Seine Knie setzte er auf Taichis Unterarme, der vor Schmerz leise aufschrie.  
„Ich zeige dir, wie ich mich fühle, jeden Tag, jede Stunde, jede Sekunde!“

_Nie wieder hier!_

Yamato umklammerte den bloßen Hals. Er drückte zu. Seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor, er konnte den Kehlkopf spüren, das pulsierende Blut unter der Haut.  
„Jede Nacht ersticke ich.“

_Nie mehr in mir!_

Er drückte fester zu. Taichi wand sich unter ihm und röchelte, doch die erbitterten Hände ließen nicht locker.  
„Stirb!“  
‚Hör auf!’

_Keine Hand breit ..._

Dieser stumme Kampf schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, in der jede Sekunde das Leben aus Taichi sog.  
„Stirb doch!“  
‚Ich belüge mich selbst. Taichi ist ...’

_Beiß in die Hand ..._

Die braunen Augen waren vor Schmerz zusammengekniffen, sodass Yamato sie nicht ertragen musste.  
„Stirb doch endlich!“  
‚... das Wichtigste in meinem Leben.’

_Viel zu lange schon ..._

Der Körper unter ihm erschlaffte, erschöpft wandte sich Yamato um. Es war vorbei.  
‚Es ist zu spät.’

_Nie wieder hier ..._

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Taichi wusste er, dass er nie wieder atmen würde.  
Er hatte keine Luft mehr.


End file.
